In recent years, there has been known a technique for performing speech recognition processing on sound information collected by a microphone to obtain a recognition result of the speech recognition processing. The recognition result of the speech recognition processing is output in a mode that is perceivable by the user. In one example, the speech recognition processing on the sound information collected by the microphone can be started by setting an event in which a start operation is input from the user as a trigger (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).